


search me if you can

by etc_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airports, Comedy, Drabble, Flirting, Frisking, Innuendo, Keith works as a security guard, Lance is probably gonna die from sexual frustration, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_writes/pseuds/etc_writes
Summary: In which Lance is repeatedly stopped by a certain airport security guard who insists on making his life a living hell.Oh...and he is gorgeous.





	search me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this a few weeks ago when I was stuck at an airport for almost two hours.
> 
> I just had this image of Keith continously stopping Lance at the security line just so he could interact with him. And I had to write it!
> 
> Hope you like it!

_God, please, please, please…_

**Biiiiiiiip!**

_You’ve got to be kidding me!,_  Lance almost cried out, his blood rising to his brain then promptly washing down his shoulders.

He had been so careful this time too, making sure he didn’t have any metal objects, double checking his pockets, even taking off his watch and  _yet_  -

“Please step aside, sir.”

The voice did a weird thing to Lance’s poor insides, all of a sudden his stomach deciding it was okay to try its hand in a sommersault.

But, by now Lance was used to it.

Well, he was used to it as anyone could be when their sexuality was questioned everytime a certain security guard with expressive eyes, strong hands and a phenomenal ass manhandled them on a regular basis.

_Oh?_  And did Lance mention the stupid mullet?

Yeah…because the hot security guard had that too. And it should have looked ridiculous and possibly against the rules but it only added to the guy’s stupid hotness level.

Lance was sooo…bisexual.

And don’t get him wrong. In any given moment he would have enjoyed the attention of this hot guy but  _alas,_  he was running late to his flight.

“Look man, I know it is your job and all that, but do we have to do this every time? You should know me by now! It’s me, Lance Alvarez. I’ve been to this airport six times in 2 months.”

Behind the counter of the x-ray machine a girl with round glasses snickered, which should have been suspicious but a moment later Lance had a very warm, very attractive presence blocking his view.

“Step aside, sir.”

Giving his most dramatic sigh, Lance stepped aside and moved his arms up and sideways. It almost felt like a de ja vu, up until he felt those hands on him, then it was simply  _heaven._

A very tight, hard to breathe, warm heaven but still…

Lance cleared his throat and looked down at the other man who was now patting up his legs and getting very close to certain private parts. “Sooo,” he dragged out. “Kogane, what time do you get off?”

For all his trouble, he got a scowl.

“I mean,” Lance smirked. “We are almost at the third base, might as well cover all of our bases, yes?”

As always, Kogane wasn’t feeling it. Slowly the man rose to his height, hands monentarily slipping and discreetly brushing against Lance’s thighs. “I’ve found it,” he murmured, voice deep and eyes linked with Lance’s.

For a second Lance forgot how to breathe, a pleasant shiver running down his spine.

_“Yeah?”_

“Yes,” Kogane murmured, slowly letting his fingers under Lance’s shirt, knuckles barely brushing his stomach, lips getting close.. closer… Lance could almost see the universe in those dark eyes.

“It’s the belt”

Lance blinked, his brain trying to compute the words.

With a smirk, Kogane yanked his shirt up, exposing the belt before promptly stepping away.

_Fucker!_

Lance jerked back with the realization, his eyes moving down to look at his exposed belt before linking with the other’s.

Kogane still had a stupid smirk on his stupid beautiful face.

“Seriously?!”

“Please take off the belt, sir and go through the scanner again”

Lance gave him a betrayed look and if there was a bit of pout involved, the man had it coming!

“I’m already running late to my flight.”

Kogane showed him his teeth. “Then I suggest, you hurry and take it off quickly.”

Narrowing his eyes, Lance made a quick work of his belt, almost sure the other was implying something with his suggestive words and stupid eyebrows.

As he once again walked through the scanner, sans belt, Lance asked the same question he had asked the past six times he had been to the airport.

“You know my name, for being fair why not give me yours?” Lance gave his most disarming smile. “I’m kinda getting tired of calling you Kogane.”

The other gave him a fleeting look, ghost of a smile playing at the corner of his tempting lips as he turned away. “Have a good flight, Mr. Alvarez.”

Lance sighed.

It wasn’t like he was going to give up but once in a while one hoped for an easy break.

**_Last call to passengers with flight number 2278 to Seatle._ **

Apparently today was not that day.

“Fuck!" he muttered under his breath before sprinting towards the gates.

Maybe next time…


End file.
